A nos harmonie désaccordées
by Futilement moi
Summary: OS -  "Zabini, si vous me demandiez mon avis, c'était un foutu abruti."  Mais il t'aimait, follement, comme on aime sans conscience, par besoin, comme on respire, comme on survit.


_Bonjour, bonsoir. _

_Daphnée et Blaise, je ne m'en lasse pas, je le confesse. J'espère ne pas trop les abîmer à jouer avec de la sorte. OS qui a mis du temps à trouver une cohérence, et qui ce soir s'est achevé alors que mon chat s'endormait sur le canapé. Un peu sur la même tonalité que le premier Our November' seas, celui-là a été écrit sur un fond d'Olafur Arnalds, et notamment Old skin, si certains veulent un fond musical. J'attends avec impatience vos réactions, et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. _

_Musicalement vôtre,_

_Hélène._

* * *

><p>« <em>J'essayerai, tu sais. Je ne suis pas sûre de réussir. Mais j'essayerai. »<em>

_« Je ne suis pas sûre de réussir. »_ Tu ricanes face au vide, tu éclates d'un rire sans joie face à ton propre reflet dans le miroir. Sordide euphémisme pour ne pas se jeter au gouffre tout de suite. Ne pas se vouer au noir. Tu essayeras, mais qu'essayeras-tu ? Pauvre idiote. Tu ricanes face aux cernes et aux cicatrices encore roses, tu ris pour ne pas pleurer, parce que pleurer c'est faiblir et qu'une Greengrass ne faiblit pas. Essayer c'est accepter de prendre le risque d'échouer. Et tu en es bien certaine, de ton infortune à venir. Tu sens couler l'échec au creux de ton ventre comme une bruine infecte qui s'infiltre partout où le regard ne va pas. Tu essayeras, tu essayeras.

Tu as promis. Une héritière telle que toi tient parole, elle connaît le pouvoir terrible des mots qui promettent, des serments qui brillent à travers la nuit comme des étoiles à l'agonie. Tu essayeras, de ne pas mourir, de ne pas faillir. Tu essayeras de briller encore un peu, de faire ta place dans ce monde encore à genoux, apprendre les règles du jeu, à rendre coup pour coup. Tu sais la force des mots, leur pouvoir de destruction. Tu n'as jamais cru qu'ils puissent te sauver. Mais te sauver de quoi ? De la nuit qui vient, ou de toutes celles qui suivront. De l'absolu qui murmure à ton oreille des frissons de lune, des éclats de rêves qui te coupent les doigts comme du verre. Des cauchemars qui dansent dans la chambre d'enfant, des fantômes qui oscillent sur le fil de la lame, le fil de la vie et tu ris comme une démente parce qu'une Serpentard ne pleure pas, et qu'il est trop tard pour regretter. Trop tard pour recommencer.

Il était ton étreinte glacée, le souffle de l'hiver dans le cou, les larmes du printemps sur la joue, et aujourd'hui tout ce qu'il te reste n'est qu'une étreinte brisée, vos fragments acérés sur le parquet. _Que voulais-tu que je te dise ?_ Pas d'au revoir, à bientôt, juste un adieu sans pardon, une révérence inachevée. Un éclat de rire coincée au fond des yeux. Un gouffre de silence, un pas de danse raté.

Tu essayeras. A t'écorcher les mains sur les murs que tu as toi-même dressés. À briser les miroirs dont tu t'es entourée. À détruire les icône d'un temps passé. Tu grandiras, tu oublieras. Foutaises. Pieux mensonges d'enfant trop bien élevé pour affronter la vérité. Un jour, lassée d'avoir essayé, tu te jetteras au gouffre. Un jour, mais pas maintenant.

_« Greengrass, il va falloir sortir de la cage maintenant. »_ Tes yeux sourient, fermés sur l'obscurité du monde, ouverts sur ce passé lumineux, vaporeux. Presque sirupeux, dégoulinant de sentiments délavés par les semaines, dénaturés par l'absence, déglingués par la fin. Mais ça te fait du bien. Tu souris, c'est chaud à l'intérieur, comme une vapeur de bonheur qui affleure à la surface du cauchemar pour l'occulter, l'effacer. Cette voix qui résonne, déchire le voile de la nuit et du temps, voix chaude, moqueuse, dessine un visage, dessine un avenir. Tu tendras la main pour le toucher, le saisir de tes doigts de fée, mais il se désagrège. On n'a jamais pu attraper de la fumée avec les mains.

Blasphématoire Daphné, tu n'as jamais été qu'un accroc, un irrespect. Un pied de nez à la bienséance du Sang, une maladresse de la nuit. Une pirouette un peu trop chouette, une voix trop perchée, trop aiguë, trop cinglante. Un regard trop brûlant, un sourire trop pincé, enfant trop perdue, trop éclatante pour la médiocrité du monde. Tu essayeras, tu essayeras, tu as promis. Mais les mots se sont envolés à tire d'ailes, et il ne te reste que le silence qui se désagrège au creux de tes doigts, du sable râpeux et froid qui déchire tes paumes, t'arrache des larmes, le monde n'est qu'un immense château de cartes qui s'écroule sous ton souffle saccadé, haché. L'univers s'embrase au creux de ton ventre, immolée sur le bûcher de tes rêves dansants, tourbillonnent les cauchemars d'enfants, et toutes vos utopies d'antan. Car le temps s'écoule, fatalement. Il délave le ciel de tes yeux, emporte avec lui vos jours heureux. Mais tu essayes, pourtant, tu t'acharnes à te tenir droite, sans l'appui d'un mur solide, d'un pilier de pierre pour contenir les spasmes de ton corps brisé, pauvre poupée déglinguée. Tu respires, ça te brûle, te bousille, le passage de l'oxygène pour repousser l'asphyxie, repousser les limites. C'est la vie sans lui que tu apprends à coup de poings dans la gueule. C'est la vie aujourd'hui, la nuit haïe et les aurores pâlies par les larmes du temps. Tu ne sais plus pour qui tu danses, et la musique elle-même tremble sous les coups de l'absence. Tu essayeras, tu essayeras, tu as promis.

Est-ce qu'on se relève d'avoir rampé si longtemps ? Est-ce que le soleil renaît après une tempête, un ouragan ? Tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais plus, et tu deviens folle dans ta chambre d'enfant. Rien que les souvenirs brisés, les cendres tièdes du passé, un peu d'amertume à verser au dossier. Tu t'en fous des autres, tu t'en fous des vôtres, il n'y avait que lui. Et tu as promis. Une Greengrass ne cède pas, et toi tu t'effiloches au vent des souvenirs. Tu t'offres au temps comme on va au bûcher, tu déchires ton corps pour mieux t'oublier. Tu as du sang sous les ongles, le tien, trois fois rien, des plaies mal refermées, suintantes d'utopies brisées. Mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer.

Parce que c'était risible. On ne devient pas quelqu'un de bien du soir au matin. Blaise Zabini ne devient pas quelqu'un de bien en lâchant ta main. C'était grotesque. Il a fait un choix, malgré toi. T'avais imaginé le pire, t'étais préparé à tout, tout sauf à ça. Rien à dire, estomaquée la Daphnée, rien à dire tout à perdre, c'est comme ça. C'était la guerre pourtant, et dans toute guerre il y a deux camps. C'était pas grand chose, juste une ligne à franchir. C'était pas grand chose, juste ton cœur à détruire. Trois fois rien, une occasion à saisir, une main à lâcher, vous condamner au pire. Les flammes ont dévoré ce qu'il restait de vous, avalé avec application les dernières preuves d'un tout. Tu n'es plus qu'une histoire sans fin, un conte sans lendemain, une fillette et son chagrin. La vie elle-même paraît bancale, on ne change pas les règles au cours du jeu, on ne retourne pas sa veste pour trouver mieux. Et pourtant. Par lâcheté ou courage, opportunisme ou idéal, Blaise Zabini est parti. Et toi tu regardes le printemps se faire la belle à l'agonie des hirondelles. Rien que des oiseaux aux ailes brisées, et des souvenirs disloqués.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il reste si tu t'en vas, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il reste ? »_ La beauté du geste. Mortelle, cruelle. L'esthétique du pire. Il t'a demandé de ne pas te noyer, de ne pas te laisser couler, comme tu le faisais si bien. Il t'a dit qu'on apprenait à nager au cœur des vagues, il t'a murmuré qu'il ne cesserait jamais de t'aimer. Rien que des mots, consonnes, voyelles, quelques assonances, l'ombre d'une absence. Le silence. Tu aurais pu le gifler, ça n'aurait pas été assez. Tu es restée là, petite amante éplorée qu'on abandonne sur le quai. Stupide gamine assaillie de regrets. Mais tu ne l'as pas suivi. Tu n'es pas un chien, une vulgaire poupée à trimbaler. Tant pis pour les remords, les morts et les aurores gâchées. Il n'avait pourtant qu'à te demander. Pas de lui offrir ton cœur, ni même ta main. Juste de le suivre. Une histoire de confiance. Tu aurais saisi cette main tendue, accepté sans hésiter. Corps et âme. Mais il s'est tu, n'a pas osé, pas voulu. Tu es restée sur le quai à regarder chavirer tes illusions, tu n'as même pas pleuré. Et le temps s'est enfui dans un éclat de rire.

Et aujourd'hui tu es plus belle que jamais, dans le tourbillon du monde, dans la tempête de vos amours perdues. Tu es l'ouragan qui voile les étoiles, la beauté à son apogée. Tu es la nuit à son paroxysme, dans tes éclats de rire, tu es la démence du monde, et il n'est pas là pour le voir. Et tu t'en moques des autres – il n'y a jamais eu que lui. Alors si seulement la porte s'ouvrait, si seulement il se retournait. Une main tendue, une question muette. «_ Viens, tu vas faire pâlir le soleil d'envie. _» Alors tu sortiras, tu sortiras comme une promesse de printemps, un été éternel et la chaleur de l'instant. Tu apprendras à danser, tu apprendras les règles, le Bien, le Mal, les gentils, les méchants. L'alphabet de la vie, comme une enfant. La valse du temps et le bonheur des amants. Si la porte s'ouvre, si la cage disparaît. Mais tu ne vis qu'au conditionnel, tu as verrouillé la porte de l'intérieur. Tant pis les hirondelles, le ciel et sa fureur. Tant pis le monde, les tangos, mon bourreau. Tu es ta propre asphyxie, ta propre fuite en avant, la naissance de l'hiver. Chatoyante, brûlante, tu n'es plus qu'une écorce vide. La béance de l'obscurité. Un pas de danse raté. L'attente, la stupide attente désabusée. Un rictus figé, quelques gouttes de patience au creux de l'espérance. Tu as attendu à la vitrine des jours. Tu as attendu à t'en déglinguer le cœur, à en oublier amertume et rancœur.

Et il a poussé la porte un beau matin. Un sourire en coin, l'orgueil en moins, les cicatrices en plus. Ce n'était plus vraiment lui, un Zabini terni. Pourri d'absence et de guerre. Un gouffre de silence amer. Il ne t'a pas offert sa main. Il t'a donné sa mort. Une étreinte, un soupir, une dernière révérence, un soupçon d'insolence. Une promesse arrachée comme un dernier baiser. Un corps gisant au milieu du salon, sans façon chiant jusque dans la mort, en bon serpent. Il t'a attendue toute la nuit, toute la vie, tu ne sais plus. Un pari perdu, parti comme il est venu, un coup de vent, une bourrasque de gris. La porte s'est ouverte ou bien la fenêtre, tu as oublié. Le monde s'est engouffré dans ta tête et tu as hurlé, démente, absente, stupide devant ce corps froid, tu as hurlé jusqu'à en faire tomber la nuit. Et le noir t'a avalée, de tant vous avoir regardés vous rater. Vous vous étiez frôlés sans vous toucher vraiment, aperçus sans le savoir pourtant. _« Zabini, si vous voulez mon avis, c'était un foutu abruti. »_ Mais il t'aimait, follement, comme on aime sans conscience, par besoin, comme on respire, comme on survit. Il t'aimait comme ça Zabini. Et vous vous êtes attendus toute la vie, enfermé dans votre propre agonie.

Et la cage s'est refermée, la porte a claqué comme sonnent les trompettes du jugement dernier. Tu as éclaté de rire, et tu as appris à valser avec l'absence, à t'en donner le tournis, à dessiner l'oubli. Le monde s'est effondré sur un malentendu, mais tu ne t'en souviens déjà plus. Daphnée a maigri, Daphnée s'est ternie, vouée à la nuit. Dehors vos promesses se sont envolées, portées par les gémissements du vent. Votre collision n'a duré qu'une seconde, votre chute durera toute l'éternité. Amants maudits, mauvais esprits. Serments, promesses, juré craché. Crevées, éventrées les caresses, écorchées vives les milles Daphnées. Vous aviez l'éternité entre les mains, et vous en avez fait des lambeaux, des éclats de vies brisées à vos chairs putréfiées. Du sang sous tes ongles d'avoir trop gratté, trop frotté pour mieux t'effacer, devenir ombre sous les forêts du monde, devenir l'Oubli. Tu étais tout, la fureur de vivre, l'ivresse des aurores, l'éphémère crépuscule et l'indicible nuit – tu étais l'infini. « _Quel rôle vas-tu jouer aujourd'hui, Daphnée-chérie ?_ » Princesse, vipère, sage écolière, tigresse, colère, solitaire grégaire, éphémère reine de votre éternité. Le roi a été mis en échec par un fou, les cavaliers se sont enfuis, désarçonnés par l'effondrement des tours. Le monde s'est cassé la gueule à tes pieds, et tu n'as rien fait. Vous aviez toutes les cartes en main, main mise sur le destin. Et vous vous êtes ratés. Perdus, cassés, abîmés comme de vieux jouets enterrés au fond du grenier. Poussiéreuse, ma Daphnée. Tu es grise du passé et tu l'attends encore dans les effluves décomposées. Tant pis, pour vous, pour lui, pour toi et pour la vie. Le sort en est jeté, les dés étaient pipés. Trop chiant le bonheur, emmerdants les honneurs.

Mais tu n'as qu'une parole, qu'une fierté. Tu essayeras, tu essayeras, tu as promis. Adieu, au diable, Zabini. Il y a encore des rôles à jouer, des masques à déchirer, des étreintes glacées. Tant pis pour vos tragédies, tu n'as pas dit ton dernier mot, joué ton dernier rôle – le plus beau. La peine est langoureuse, trompeuse, menteuse. Elle te caresse pour mieux te perdre, elle te susurre ta défaite et dehors le soleil brille. Tu n'as qu'à pousser la porte, exploser la cage. Il y a encore des aurores sucrées, des tempêtes désordonnés et des seuils à franchir. Il y a des plaies à panser, d'autres à trancher. Des lames à briser, des larmes à verser. Une vie à vivre, à écorcher, des murs à faire tomber. Tu n'as que cette porte à pousser.

« _T'en souviendras-tu, Daphnée ?» _De l'harmonie désaccordée de vos promesses brisées.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! Pour une fois je laisse une fin un peu plus ouverte, libre à vous de pousser ou non cette porte. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé :) <em>


End file.
